Libertad
by Asuna-Ririchiyo
Summary: Nelliel deseaba la libertad que su hermana menor tenía, quería conocer algo más que el palacio de Las Noches. Con ayuda de su hermana Lilynette logró salir de esa jaula y ahora encontrará muchas aventuras en el pueblo. Summary FAIL como siempre Denle una oportunidad
1. Escape

**Mi primer fic de NnoiNell y StarLily son parejas poco comunes, aclararé la ropa que usaran Lilynette y Nelliel aquí por lo general Nelliel siempre lleva vestidos y accesorios al estilo victoriano pero como va a ir al pueblo usará ropas normales con largas faldas y Lilynette siempre lleva vestido al estilo gothic lolita, Lilynette tiene 13 y Nelliel 18, Nnoitra 22 y Starrk 24, en fin lo otro lo explico en la nota de abajo ;)**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, si fueran míos ichiruki seria oficial, ni hisana, ni gin ni ulquiorr,a ni kaien habrían muerto y orihime moriría lenta y dolorosamente**

* * *

—Diviérteme—Su estoica, seria y fría orden, a pesar de tener una voz infantil, molestó al bufón de la familia real, pero que más podía hacer solo tendría que obedecer a la futura reina de Las Noches. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.

Nnoitra Gilga complació a la princesa peli verde lime haciendo un par trucos con dos medias lunas de fierro que este tenía pegadas a otro palo de fierro. La princesa de Las Noches a pesar de tener un cuerpo bien desarrollado y bastante voluptuosa, su mirada seria y hasta a veces algo petulante era muy fácil de impresionar tenía una actitud infantil encantadora y que no concordaba con su apariencia.

—Nnoitra—Llamó su atención—Sígueme.

El pelinegro siguió a la chica de 18 años hasta que llegaron a la cocina, donde las sirvientas preparaban la cena. La peli verde lime tomó una jarra con jugo, agarró un vaso y sirvió.

Alzó el vaso con jugo hacía el Gilga.

—Bébela—Le ordenó. Este le obedeció y tomó el líquido de naranja natural sacada de los jardines traseros del palacio.

—No esta envenenado princesa—le dijo de forma burlona, sin importar de que era de la realeza siempre se burlaba de ella con una muy característica de él, sonrisa socarrona.

Esta le miró con mala cara.

Se dirigió hacía una sirvienta—Llama a Lilynette, dile que vaya a mi habitación.

—Enseguida, Nelliel-sama—Hizo una reverencia y se fue en busca de la hermana menor de Nelliel.

—Vamos a mi habitación—Le ordenó e hizo un ademán con la mano en señal de que la siguiese.

Aunque no lo pareciese por la actitud seria frente a él y lo burlesco que era con ella, ellos se conocían desde pequeños y sabían que muy en el fondo podían contar con el otro.

—Onee-sama—Entró Lilynette en la habitación de su hermana. Como siempre iba vestida con un vestido al estilo Gothic Lolita corto hasta la mitad del muslo y unas botas arriba de la rodilla, además de los muchos accesorios extra— ¿Para qué me querías, Onee-sama?

—Ayúdame por favor, Lily—Hizo una pausa y se dirigió a los dos presentes en la habitación de la princesa—Por favor ayúdenme los dos—El bufón y la pequeña princesa la miraron confundidos esperando a que prosiguiera— ¡Quiero conocer el pueblo!—Exclamó con alegría.

La futura reina a diferencia de su hermana menor muy pocas veces había salido del palacio solo cuando era más pequeña pero con guardaespaldas y no dejaban que nadie se le acercara, después de todo su seguridad era lo más importante.

Esa misma mañana había tenido una discusión con sus padres acerca de ese tema.

**Flash back**

— ¡Pero quiero conocer haya afuera, quiero conocer como es el pueblo, las tiendas, los animales y los paisajes!—Siempre terminaba discutiendo con sus padres.

—Lo siento, cariño, no—Dijo en un tono muy suave característico de ella, Momo Hinamori la reina de Las Noches, acarició con ternura el cabello de su hija.

— ¡Pero mamá como Lilynette puede salir del palacio. No es justo, yo tam…

—Dije que no, es muy peligroso para ti.

— ¡Cual es la diferencia en entre Lily y yo ella apenas es la mitad de mi estatura, es muy frágil como una muñeca! ¿¡Porque ella sí!? Yo s-

—Ya escuchaste a tu madre, Nelliel, la respuesta es no—La interrumpió Aizen su padre, marcando el tono en el ''no''.

Y con eso finalizó la discusión. Él siempre tenía la última palabra.

Nelliel frunció el ceño y salido muy molesta casi corriendo del salón principal donde se había entablado la discusión.

**Fin Flash Back**

—Claro Onee-sama, es realmente aburrido estar enjaulado—sonrió con autosuficiencia y malicia—Tengo un plan.

La pequeña desenrolló un gran papel que era el plano del palacio de Las Noches.

-¡Yoooshi!—Exclamó alegremente con aprobación, acariciando su barbilla en forma pensativa—Nosotros estamos aquí—posó su dedo índice en un cuadrado que adentro ponía ''Habitación de Nell-sama''.

Aquel plano había sido hecho por ella misma para cuando quisiera jugarle una broma a alguien o escaparse.

Deslizó su dedo hasta un gran espacio. Golpeteo repetidamente el sitio—Éste, el jardín trasero, no hay guardias pero lo que dificulta el escape es la enorme muralla, Nnoitra tú tendrás que excusarte y salir del palacio, y deberás ir al lado del jardín y recibir a Onee-sama, cuando ella salte—Nnoitra no dijo nada solo se quedó imaginando como sería si esa princesa de gran cuerpo, con grandes atributos, un cuerpo envidiable por la mayoría de las mujeres cayera encima de él. Se sonrojo levemente.

—Imposible—Dijo simple y seriamente.

— ¿Qué insinúas idiota?—Nelliel se molestó al pensar que él estaba insinuando que ella estaba gorda.

—Ya, ya calma si no, no funcionará. Contactaré a unos amigos míos del pueblo. Cuando Onee-sama este afuera, Nnoitra tú volverás al palacio y esperarás a que alguien pregunte por Onee-sama y dirás algo como: Se sentía mal y dijo que dormiría—Dijo imitando la voz del Gilga y al final tratando de hacer la típica sonrisa de este—Y por último mi amiga Harribel irá por ustedes. ¿Tienen objeciones o preguntas?—Ambos negaron con la cabeza—Entonces mañana se llevará a cabo el plan.

**Al día siguiente… **

*Tac tac tac tac tac* el incesante sonido de los tacos golpeando el suelo se hacía escuchar por los pasillos del palacio provocando eco. La futura reina Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck caminaba hacia el jardín trasero.

Típicamente en ella se podía observar un vestido voluminoso al estilo victoriano de color rojo opaco con detalles burdeos.

Al llegar a su destino se encontró con su hermana menor.

—Hermana ¿no podías traer puesto algo menos llamativo? Hay que más da—Suspiró—Ah esta hora los guardias se van a comer. Es tú oportunidad—Le animó con una gran sonrisa a su hermana mayor.

La peli verde lime no perdió más tiempo y empezó a escalar uno de los árboles que estaban pegado a la muralla.

—Nos vemos, Lily—Hizo un ademan con la mano cuando ya estaba arriba de la gran muralla, giró hacia el lado contrario y pudo divisar al bufón. Sin pensarlo dos veces salto confiando en que el la atraparía.

— ¡Demonios!—Masculló Nnoitra, estaba bocabajo mientras que la joven dama estaba sentada encima de su espalda— ¡Nelliel parte de una puta vez! ¡Siento como si se me fuera quebrar la espalda!

— ¡Tsk! Es porque eres débil—Se burló sabiendo cuando el odiaba que lo consideraban débil.

— ¡Oiiiiii!—Se escuchó el grito proveniente de tres individuos, eran dos veces femeninas y una masculina. Nelliel y Nnoitra se giraron a mirarlos cuando estos llegaron a donde ellos

—Hola, soy Kurosaki Ichigo—Saludó el adolescente de cabellera anaranjada—Somos amigos de la princesa Lilynette.

—Tier Harribel—Se inclinó levemente ante la peliverde lime una mujer voluptuosa de piel morena y de cabello rubio.

—Nelliel-sama—Dio una leve sonrisa una pequeña chica peli azabache.

La princesa Nelliel se emocionó mucho.

—Kuchiki Rukia-sama—Esbozó una enorme sonrisa y se abalanzó a abrazarla. Ante esto todos quedaron sorprendidos sobre todo Ichigo que se preguntaba porque la princesa conocía a Rukia y porque la llamaba con ese honorifico.

— ¡Esperen! ¿Se conocen?—Les preguntó algo exasperado.

—Si nos conocimos en el cumpleaños número 13 de Lily—Dijo simplemente Nelliel.

—Rukia ¿Que hacías en un cumpleaños de princesas?—Realmente no entendía nada.

— ¿Eh? ¿No me digas que no sabes quién es?—Rukia miró hacia otro lado no quería que supiera quien era ella, él era el único que no la trataba como si fuera de cristal, con él podía pelear y olvidar los aburridos modales que tenía que tener en la mansión Kuchiki.

—Es Kuchiki Rukia-sama próxima a ser la cabeza de la familia noble de la Soul Society, en otras palabras como una princesa—Terminó de explicarles.

Ahora lo entendía todo por eso es que algunas persona se pasaban en ser amables o tratarle con respeto a la pelinegra, algunos le hacían exageradas reverencias y le regaban cosas, el creía que era por su belleza, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente era consciente de lo hermosa que era, sus profundos ojos violetas, su pequeño y delgado cuerpo, su corta cabellera azabache y su piel blanca como la nieve.

—Tsk, menuda estupidez—Masculló.

Se acercó a la Kuchiki, se agacho hasta la altura de esta y posó su dedo en la frente de ella—Seas o no una princesa espero que entiendas que nunca te trataré como tal.

Ante esto la pequeña chica se alivió.

—Perdón por interrumpir su encuentro pero tenemos que seguir con el plan—Dijo aburrido de todo—Yo me voy—Dicho esto partió de nuevo al palacio.

—Es cierto—Rukia sacó unas prendas que traía Harribel en una bolsa de tela—Ten—Le tendió una blusa de color blanco y una falda larga de color azul marino.

—Nelliel-sama me parece que tiene que vestirse más casual ¿cierto Ichigo?—Esta miró a Ichigo y él le devolvía la mirada.

—Sí.

—Nell vas a tener que desnudarte aquiii miiiismooo—Siguió diciendo Rukia.

Las chicas miraron a Ichigo quien seguía ahí parado sin captaron la indirecta. La peli azabache prácticamente se le sobresalía una vena de su frente. Fue cuando perdió los modales.

— ¡POR LA MIERDA ICHIGO! ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO DATE LA VUELTA!—Gritó y con una patada voladora lo mandó lejos. A Harribel y Nelliel se le cayó una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

* * *

**Bueno gracias por leer. Ademas de las parejas principales habrá Ichiruki, Ulquihime, Ishinemu, ShiyoHira, Byahisa, Yoruhara, HitsuKarinYukio, Rangin y una pareja que aparecerá después que ni existe es SodenoShirayukixUkitake Eso es todo ojala alguien lo lea. *w***


	2. Nell Tu

**En este capitulo Lilynette lleva un vestido a la mitad del muslo de un color a tono con su cabello -usen su imaginación- aclarar que donde están los personajes mencionados ahora están en Hueco mundo donde esta El Bosque de Menos el pueblo Arrancars y el palacio de Las Noche, después esta la Soul Society donde esta el sereitei el rukongai y ya saben lo demás, también esta el Reino de las zapakuto pero en ese no me voy a centrar después se sabrá porque**

**Disclaimer: Tite kubo**

* * *

Caminaron hasta llegar al pueblo que estaba cerca de El Bosque de Menos. A Nelliel prácticamente le brillaban los ojos de la emoción. Todo estaba lleno de gente, tiendas, el sol deslumbraba desde lo alto pasando a través de las hojas de los árboles.

—Rangiku-san—Ichigo agitó la mano hacía una mujer voluptuosa de cabello rubio que rozaba al naranjo.

—Hola chicos—Saludó animadamente—Gin no está conmigo ahora está haciendo encargos para la abuela del puesto de frutas y verduras—La rubia hizo una pausa cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la peli verde lime— ¡Hola! ¡Soy Rangiku Matsumoto! No te había visto por aquí ¿De dónde eres?, ¿Cómo te llamas? Que hermoso es tu cabello, pareces de mi edad ¿Tienes novio? Aunque eso no me concierne… pero me pareces interesante.

—Eh… Eh—La princesa estaba muy nerviosa ante las incesantes preguntas de la interactiva rubia.

—Cálmate Rangiku-san, ella es Nell Tu y viene desde lejos de un pequeño pueblo al otro lado de El Bosque de Menos—Mintió la Kuchiki.

—Nell Tu, un gusto Rangiku Matsumoto-san—Saludó educadamente— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?—Preguntó mientras miraba hacía sus alrededores.

— ¡Oh! ¿Que no lo sabes?, pronto será el festival de cada año en el que se reúnen todos los reinos. Este año será aquí en Hueco Mundo. Dura una semana y ya está cerca la semana en que se realizara el evento, por eso nosotros los de la Soul Society vinimos a ayudar—Rangiku le regaló una simpática sonrisa a Nelliel. Se dirigió hacía Rukia y exclamó— ¡Ah sí! Rukia-sama, Hanatarou e Isane-san te están esperando para que vayan a decorar el escenario principal.

—Ok, entonces me voy—dicho esto, corrió a donde la esperaban sus amigos de Soul Society.

—Ichigo, ve a buscar a Hisagi, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow para mover cosas pesadas—Se acercó al oído del pelinaranja y susurró—Y de paso ayuda a mi Gin para que termine antes y tengamos tiempo de…

— ¡Rangiku-san!—Exclamó sonrojado.

— ¡Jajajajajaja! Era broma—Carcajeó estrepitosamente hasta que el adolescente desapareció de su vista.

— ¡Matsumoto-san! ¿Onee-?—Lilynette había llegado corriendo hasta las jóvenes voluptuosas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Conoce a Nell-chan? Lilynette-sama—Preguntó un poco confundida la chica de lunar abajo del labio.

—Eh… si somos amigas. Perdón pero me la robaré un momento—La chica del parche arrastro a su hermana hasta un callejón

— ¿Nell?—Suspiró—Onee…—Se interrumpió a sí misma—Nell ¿Dónde están los muchachos? les ordené que no se separaran de ti hermana.

—Rangiku-san los envió a ayudar para el festival—respondió cabizbaja.

Suspiró otra vez—Debes tener cuidado eres la futura reina y si algo te pasa me matarán a mi, entiendes eso hermana, además de que nuestros padres aún creen que sigues enferma y no han ido a ver por que El bufón y yo te estamos cubriendo. Voy a buscar a Gilga ¿sí? Debes prometerte que te cuidaras y no hables con personas que no sean amigos de Rangiku o Harribel, cuando vuelva y iremos con Harribel ella sabe donde estarás alojada por ahora—''A veces yo parezco la hermana mayor'' pensó la pequeña que no superaba la altura de un metro cuarenta y dos.

—De acuerdo, adiós—Hizo un puchero infantilmente, mientras veía como su hermana menor se alejaba.

**Más tarde..**

La pequeña princesa y el alto joven llegaron al pueblo donde divisaron –al menos Lilynette- a Rangiku.

— ¿Dónde está Nell?—Preguntó.

—Ella está en el escenario adornándolo junto con Rukia-sama y una amiga mía, está haciendo un excelente trabajo y-Paró y miró hacía arriba.

— ¿Quién eres? eres muy alto ¿Qué te paso en el ojo? Vaya parecen hermanos.

Ambos Lilynette y Nnoitra tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo -pura coincidencia- , Nnoitra nació con una enfermedad que carcomió su ojo y Lilynette lo perdió en un accidente a los 4 años.

—Soy Nnoitra Gilga. Vamos Lilynette-sama—Y partieron directo al escenario. Dejando a Matsumoto con muchas preguntas en la boca.

— ¡Nell!—El alto joven ya sabía que la otra princesa la había apodado Nell.

La aludida se giró.

— ¡Nnoitra!—Saltó muy contenta a abrazarlo.

— ¡Espera Nelliel!—Gritó pero ya era muy tarde pues la Tu había saltado mismísimo escenario provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

— ¡No soy Nelliel! ¡Soy Nell!

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¿¡Porque gritas!?

— ¡Por qué tu gritas te primero!

— ¡Ya para de gritar!

*Carraspeo*

Ambos miraron a Lilynette— ¿Cuánto más piensan quedarse así?—Preguntó seria como casi siempre—Todos los están mirando—Y era cierto todos los estaban mirando.

* * *

Un grupo de personas llegaron al Sereitei liderados por una mujer de cabello largo y blanco como la nieve al igual que su piel tersa y suave como una muñeca de porcelana.

El portero lo recibió.

— ¿Qué desean?—Preguntó el gran portero de nombre Jidanbo.

—Soy Sode no Shirayuki la gobernante del reino Zanpakuto y demando hablar con Kyoraku-sama y Nanao-sama—Respondió con voz seria y estoica. Por su actitud y apariencia –y nombre- se podría decir que era la mismísima Reina de hielo.

* * *

**Bueno gracias por leer. ¿Reviews? antes no recuerdo quien dijo que era raro que Aizen y Momo fueran los padres de Nelliel y Lilynette solo diré que en este fics los apellidos -ni la apariencia- no implicarán mucho, me gusta el Aizen-momo(Aihina) y como Aizen tomó lugar en el Hueco mundo y remplazó a Barragan pensé que sería lo más correcto. además que no me gusta cambiar el nombre de los personajes.**


	3. La unión de Soul Society y Zampakuto

**Hola mis polluelos mi otra vez, fue un poco corto el cap pero no importa.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Tite kubo**

* * *

Ya estaba oscuro y con lo único que se alumbraban era con una vela, el camino era un poco traicionero si te descuidabas podrías caer al suelo por las raíces sobresalientes, para esa hora y la poca luz que tenían era bastante fácil confundir las ramas de los secos árboles muertos con manos huesudas que le daban aspecto terrorífico pero tratando con la multifacética Nelliel Tu no le asustaba para nada sin mencionar lo emocionada que estaba de llegar al lugar donde viviría.

Llegaron a la casa donde Nelliel y Nnoitra se hospedarían lo que durara su estancia en Hueco Mundo.

La casa era pequeña en sí, pero la arquitectura lo cambiaba todo, parecía un castillo pero en pequeño y se notaba que no había sido ocupada en muchísimos años, tenía pedazos menos y ventanas rotas.

—Bien, esta es la casa, está muy sucia porque el señor Daddario murió hace ya muchos años y su familia prefirió mudarse—Informó Harribel—Pero Ichigo limpio el dormitorio, la cocina y el baño y dejo varias velas, entonces yo me tengo que ir, Adiós—Se despidieron y la morena se fue hacia su casa mientras que Nelliel y Nnoitra entraron.

A pesar de los años que habían vivido juntos en el palacio no podían estar tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar, y menos ahora ellos dos solo en una casa pequeña que ya era de por si un problema.

—Nnoitra sal ya, no aguanto más, por favor—Suplicaba jadeante—Ay, ya no aguanto más, te ordeno que salgas.

—No puedes darme ordenes Nelliel, además ya no estamos en el palacio de Las Noches pequeña princesa mimada, si tienes ganas ve a fuera hay muchos arbolitos pero si quieres el baño tendrá que esperar—Nnoitra amaba hacer enojar a Nelliel, pero ella era muy poca paciencia cuando trataba con tipos como él.

Dado que la peli verde lima tenía una fuerza extraordinaria más que el propio Gilga –cosa que irritaba de sobremanera a Nnoitra, saber que una mujer era más fuerte que él- prefirió derribar la puerta con una patada.

El alto pelinegro que se miraba al espejo giró su cabeza asombrado y horrorizado como a Nelliel prácticamente se le sobresalía una vena de su frente enojada e irritada y lanzó a Nnoitra fuera del baño con una patada en el culo.

Las cosas se habían calmado, ya con el estomago lleno se dispusieron a dormir pero con la suerte esos dos algo tenía que pasar.

—Nell… Ese idiota de cabeza naranja solo limpio un dormitorio—Dijo Nnoitra sin despegar la mirada de la cama matrimonial de la habitación.

—Bu-bueno no creo que las otras están tan sucias—Fue a ver en que situación se encontraban las habitaciones pero… no le fue tan bien.

El resto estaba lleno de polvo, telarañas y nidos de insectos.

—¿Qué haremos Nell?

La peli verde suspiró y dijo: —Nnoitra... al suelo—Apuntando al suelo con tono demandante en su voz.

* * *

—El reino Zanpakuto a sufrido graves daños tras un incendio y solo quedamos nosotros—Dijo Sode no Shirayuki frente al rey de la Soul Society, Kyoraku Shunsui y la reina Nanao Ise—Y como gobernante venía a pedirle un favor.

—¿Y cuál sería ese favor? Sode.

—Hospedarnos aquí—Respondió con su indiferente voz.

—Ustedes Zanpakutos fueron nuestros aliados en el ataque de los hollows hay que devolver el favor, por supuesto que pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que quieran—Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias—La reina dio una pequeña pequeña de sus finos labios—Preséntense—Los Zampakutos que estaban atrás de ella dieron un paso a delante posicionándose en una fila.

Un hombre apuesto de cabello largo en una coleta dio un paso adelante —Soy Senbonzakura—Retrocedió.

—Yo soy Zabi y él es mi hermano Maru.

—Kyokotsu y ella mi hermana Katen.

—Somos los gemelos Sogyo y Kotowari—Dijeron al mismo tiempo dos niños de posiblemente 6 años muy alegres.

—Tensa Zangetsu —Suzumebachi —Benihime —Hyorinmaru —Haineko —Tobiume —Wabisuke.

Todos terminaron de presentarse.

* * *

El sol brillaba era de mañana, Nelliel y Nnoitra terminaron durmiendo juntos de todas maneras no sentían nada el uno por el otro tal vez un poco de simpatía en el fondo por haber crecido juntos.

Ambos se despertaron cuando escucharon golpe continuos en la puerta principal.

Nell abrió la puerta y se encontró con su hermana menor, quien tenía expresión seria.

—No se pudo ocultar más tu inasistencia en el palacio, padre y madre están muy preocupados y mandaron a todos los guardias a buscarte, están por todas partes. Nnoitra tendrá que volver conmigo si no sospecharán de él—Hizo una pausa y retrocedió hacia su caballo blanco pura sangre y tomó una bolsa de genero gris—Ten esto tiene ropa, sujetadores de cabello y maquillaje, por favor procura verte lo más irreconocible posible.

—Pe-pero tú crees...

—Nelliel, harás lo que yo te demando o todos sufriremos las consecuencias y no hablo de nosotros tres solamente—Dicho eso la imagen de Rukia, Ichigo, Harribel y Rangiku vinieron a la mente de Nelliel.

—Entendido—Dijo con voz firme la peliverde lima.

Tal y como Lilynette se dijo cambió su imagen desde ahora ya no usaría vestidos costosos de alta costura ni se podría miles de accesorios. Recogió su largo cabello en una tomate que dejaba caer algunos finos mechones, y se maquilló extranamente una franja roja que se extendía de mejilla a mejilla pasando por el puente de la nariz -N/A:como la del manga/Anime- y delineo sus ojos; vestía con una falda color crema hasta abajo de la rodilla y una camisa blanca y una sombrero grande que ocultaba su cabello.

—¡Dios! ¡Que emoción! ¿No estás emocionada Nell?—Preguntó Rangiku.

—¿Eh? ¿Porque?

—Ni siquiera me escuchabas Nell ¿Porque estás tan distraída?

—No, por nada pero... ¿De que estabas hablando?

—De que mañana empieza el festival—Respondió con una sonrisa mirando al cielo.

—¿Como es que el festival puede durar tanto?

—Mira el primer día es la feria donde se venden artesanías, chucherías y comidas típicas de cada reino, el segundo día es cuando se presentan grupos de baile; El tercer día son de las bandas de música; El cuarto es la exposición de ropas y también fuegos artificiales; El quinto y sexto día se presenta el circo Vizard y el ultimo y séptimo día los reyes, reinas, príncipes y princesas de los reinos se reúnen, toman té y conversan y al final día dan un discurso de agradecimiento a los súbditos y las sirvientas pasan regalando canastas de alimentos a cada familia presente. Es la semana más alegre de todas en el año, ¿Sabes? es mi semana favorita todas las personas dejando sus preocupaciones de lado divirtiéndose y riendo. Todo es tan alegre—Nelliel recordó que de vez en cuando pasaba días enteros si saber nada de los que pasaba a su alrededor.

Dos guardias montados a caballos se acercaron a ellas de repente.

Nelliel fingió toser cada vez más fuerte mientras que con una de sus manos agarraba su sombrero tapándose la cara y el pelo completamente.

—¿¡Estás bien!? ¿¡Qué te ocurre Nell!?

—No te acerques Rangiku-san es contagioso—Respondió débilmente, los dos guardias la miraron feo y se fueron.

La peliverde vio que se fueron y se relajó.

—Nell ¿Qué fue eso?

—Nada, ¿por que?... ya me tengo que ir.

* * *

**Bueno gracias por leer. ¿Reviews? el próximo cap será el primer y segundo dia del festival seran dos dias por cap porque no lo quiero alargar mucho ok ;D y se conocera a starrk y el circo de los vizard pronto.**


End file.
